sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Endless Possibility
"Endless Possibility" es el tema principal de Sonic Unleashed, interpretada por Jaret Reddick (de la banda Bowling For Soup), lo que le da un toque diferente al no ser una canción de Crush 40. También tiene una versión de orquesta. Letra Ingles= This is my escape '' ''I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back Cause I know I can go '' ''Where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? '' ''We've all gotta start from somewhere '' ''And it's right there for me The possibilities are never ending I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come, I feel it! (I feel it, I feel it) As fast as I can go Straight to the top I know, you'll see it! (You'll see it, you'll see it) So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that it's my time And I already see The possibilities are never ending! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility Drop that smile 'cause you're beaten again No, this is where my journey begins! You're losing speed, you're losing your flow But inside me's a power you'll never know! Then let it out, it's inside you Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH! (instrumental break) I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me! I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (Endless Possibility) I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (And now I feel so free) Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) Endless Possibility (Endless Possibility) Endless Possibility! |-| Español= Este es mi escape. Estoy corriendo por este mundo y no estoy mirando hacia atrás. Porque sé que puedo ir. Donde nadie ha ido y no estoy mirando hacia atrás. Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber cuando llegue? ¿Y cómo voy a saber cuándo salir? Todos hemos tenido que empezar desde algún lugar. Y es justo ahí para mí. Las posibilidades nunca se terminan. Lo veo, lo veo, y ahora está a mi alcance (Posibilidad sin fin) Lo veo, lo veo ahora, siempre ha estado dentro de mi (Y ahora me siento tan libre) Posibilidades sin fin. Y así voy a seguir. Mi momento de brillar ha llegado, lo siento! (Lo siento, lo siento) Tan rápido como puedo ir. Directo a la cima que conozco, lo verás! (Lo verás, lo verás) Por favor despiertame cuando llegue allí. Siento que estoy perdido en un sueño. Sé en mi corazón que es mi tiempo. Y ya lo veo. Las posibilidades son interminables! Lo veo, lo veo, y ahora está a mi alcance (Posibilidad sin fin) Lo veo, lo veo ahora, siempre ha estado dentro de mí (Y ahora me siento tan libre) Posibilidades sin fin. Tira esa sonrisa porque estás vencido de nuevo. No, aquí es donde comienza mi viaje! Estás perdiendo velocidad, estás perdiendo su flujo. Pero dentro de mí es un poder nunca conocerás! Luego lo dejó escapar, está dentro de ti. Mejor todos retrocedan porque estoy llegando! (instrumental) Yo lo veo, lo veo, y ahora está a mi alcance. Yo lo veo, lo veo ahora, siempre ha estado dentro de mí! Yo lo veo, lo veo, y ahora está a mi alcance (Posibilidad sin fin) Yo lo veo, lo veo ahora, siempre ha estado dentro de mí) Posibilidad sin fin (Posibilidad sin fin) Posibilidas sin fin (Posibilidad sin fin) Posibilidad sin fin! Curiosidades *Esta es la única canción de Sonic Unleashed que no fue incluida en el re-lanzamiento digital de la banda sonora del juego. *Popularmente se cree que la versión orquestada del tema fue compuesta por la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio. Esto en realidad es incorrecto, pues ésta se compuso con instrumentos sintetizados por Tomoya Ohtani, el director de sonido del juego. Solo unos pocos instrumentos reales se utilizaron para esta versión, entre ellos la guitarra eléctrica, que fue tocada por Jun Senoue. Plantillas Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Unleashed